COSG: The Advocate
Chronicles of a Silent Galaxy: Departures is the first installment in the series, Mass Effect: Chronicles of a Silent Galaxy. This season introduces the main characters, and sets the tone and plot for seasons to come. Episode & Synopsis *Departures: Prologue: Episode one, Prologue begins in 2264 CE, with Cerberus scientist Dianna Yeldon going rogue, and kidnapping several subjects of the PSI Program, before fleeing, wiping the children's memories and leaving them on separate isolated locations. One of the PSI subjects, Taylor McClellan, wakes up on , in the clinic of Doctor Quell Kyt, disoriented and clueless as to how he got there, and on his previous life. Over the next few years Taylor resorts to breaking into stores and shops searching for food to survive on while trying to find answers to his past. After being tracked by Sykes Wiam, who was sent to investigate someone hacking Talon data terminals, Taylor deceived the , and trapped him. After discussing why he had been hacking the terminals, and realizing Sykes was not trying to kill him, or knew anything about the humans past, Taylor released him. The two soon met again, this time, Sykes gave Taylor a deal, if he joined the Talons, and helped the mercenaries in their turf war with the Dark Space Mercenary Company, they would do everything in their power to help Taylor get off the station, and find answers about his past. *Departues: Like Hounds: Episode two, Like Hounds begins two years after the end of the events in the Prologue. Taylor, now a full fledged member of the Talons is helping in the fight against the Dark Space Mercenaries. He meets a young , Iyra Aldonia. Eventually, things begin to collapse around him after he walks into ambush designed for him, and the dark space mercenaries come to Aria T'Loak with a peace offering, in exchange for Taylor, which she accepts. *Departures: Risky Business: In Episode Three, Risky Business, the Talons now begin to hunt Taylor, who is forced to flee from his apartment and seek help from his best friend Sykes. Sykes hides him in Kyt's medical clinic, and returns to his home. Eventually he mentions Taylor's situation to Attar Mourin who later tells Iyra Aldonia, causing her to go to Aria. Iyra convinces Aria to get the Talons to back off of Taylor, then forces Sykes to lead her to him. However, the Dark Spacers attack the clinic as she and her team arrive. In the end, with the help of Aria and the Talons, they escape Omega, and head for . *Departures: New Beginnings: By Episode Four, New Bginnings, Taylor, Iyra, Mourin, and Sykes arrive on Virmire, to the Broker safe house/mansion-compound of Saybolt Falls, and the two newcomers began to adjust to their new lives. Iyra informs the team of their new mission, hunting down Cerberus, the organization that had links to Taylor's past. They began training in simulations against the old Cerberus, before Iyra assembled the team together, revealing that they were to create a new team to battle Cerberus, and would start with finding a pilot, and a ship. *Departures: The Great Underworld: Episode Five, The Great Underworld The group arrives on Koutor, to seek out their first possible two new team members, pilot Brandon Adams, and thief Aelia Waed. Upon reaching the planet, the witness first hand the gruesome reality of Koutor, a thug controlled underworld city planet, with an ominous military presence. Their arrival doesn't go unnoticed however, as the Exodus Dominion begins to track the group. They locate Aelia, who helps them evade Dominion patrols hunting the four, before she reveals what she knows about Baron Marco Verrasi, the crime lord who Adams worked for. She sets up a meeting with Brandon, and Taylor strikes a deal with him to acquire a ship, and get off the planet with the pilot. However, Brandon betrays the group, and gets them captured by the Baron and his men. *Departures: Battle with the Baron: In Episode Six, Battle with the Baron, the team, now imprisoned in Baron Marco Verrasi's fortress, brainstorm on ways to escape, all the while the Baron is planning on handing them over to Dominion forces. Brandon returns to the group, and frees them, revealing he had to have them captured in order to even get them into the compound. Taylor, Iyra and the other then battle their way through the compound, dispatching of the Baron's men and Exodus troops. Ultimately, they confront the Baron and his guards in the hangar, and in the following shoot out, defeat them Adams gets the team on board the MSV Legacy, and outruns the fleet. After escaping the system, Aelia reveals some information she stole from the Baron, revealing his, and the Dominion's connections with Cerberus, and possibly, the groups next objective. *Departures: Thumper: Episode Seven, Thumper the gang returns to Saybolt Falls, to outfit the Legacy with Broker equipment. It is there, Brandon request before he gets on board with the Agency, that they find his good friend, and former copilot, Avan Stak. Iyra, after being convinced by Taylor, reluctantly agrees and the team heads for Chalkhos, a former devastated during the Reaper War and now undergoing a reconstruction effort. Upon arriving they discover the colony of Sayvos had been sacked by pirates, and Avan was among the captured. They then sabotaged the pirate prison compound, and rescued the captured colonist, and Avan. However, Taylor decided they take the fight to the pirates the main base, and stop the mercenaries on the planet once and for all. *Departures: Hellraiser: In Episode Eight Hellraiser, on the eve before Taylor's birthday, after analyzing the information they recovered from Chalkhos, and Koutor, Iyra discovers their first big break in hunting Cerberus. Their data brings them to an information Broker on , Nickolas Briggs. Upon finding Briggs, the broker attempts to escape, but surrenders to the team. He then reveals he is a Cerberus contact, but because they had even located him, he had been compromised, and Cerberus would hunt him down. He then agrees to hand over all the information he has on Cerberus if they can get him off the planet, however, before they can leave Dark Spacer mercenaries led by a strange assassin, attack the city. *Departures: No Loose Ends: Now, Episode Nine No Loose Ends, Taylor, Iyra, Sykes, and Nickolas begin efforts to evade the Dark Space mercenaries searching for them, however as things escalate, they are forced to fight. Soon, the local law enforcement of the planet, and the unruly society are pulled in. As the Dark Space mercenaries corner the the four, the rest of the team joins the fray, and Taylor battles it out with the assassin, who he recognizes from his past. Ultimately, the assassin best Taylor and manages to escape, killing Nickolas in the process. The loss of their one link to Cerberus greatly discourages Taylor, who returns to the Legacy to sit the night out alone. However, Iyra goes to his room, and takes Taylor out to the city for his birthday, and the dance she promised him. Appearances Characters *Dianna Yeldon *Charlie Murdoch *Taylor McClellan *Quell Kyt *Aria T'Loak *Jaxon Moizeus *Sykes Wiam *Joseph Wolfe *Iyra Aldonia *Orian Burrugh *Attar Mourin *Zach Morris *EDI *Aelia Waed *Brandon Adams *Marco Verrasi *Kal Schebatsky Organizations *Cerberus * *Dark Space Mercenary Company *Shadow Broker Agency *Baron Verrasi's Pilot Vessels *MSV Legacy Locations * **Ares Station * * **Saybolt Falls *Koutor **Vossa District **Kaijo District **Saints District Other *PSI Program Trivia Category:Stories Category:Lost Souls, Broken Minds Category:Articles by WolfOfTheEast Category:Chronicles of a Silent Galaxy Category:WolfOfTheEast Category:COSG